Path Of A Sunbreaker (cancelled)
by My Writing Has No Limit
Summary: "I've searched this universe looking for you, and now I got you. You and me will go on amazing journeys together. We will see the galaxy and destroy evil. You and me are going to make friends and become the legend the kids talk about at home. So what do you say? Want to go fight some aliens?" -Ghost
1. Forged In Fire

**Hello everyone! Well do I have a new treat for all of you. I am writing my first story ever on Destiny! ThIs may turn up and be 3 different stories or 3 different POV's. We will see! Now let's begin this story...**

Chapter 1-Forged In Fire

12 P.M. Ghost's POV

I reach Earth, Old Russia. I have been searching for the right person to become my guardian. Every body I've searched is just not compatible with me. I have searched long and far enough to end up here, Russia. I am growing tired and I feel like giving up but I must go on. I fly over to the Wall. It was one of the last places humans tried to escape the fallen attacks. There is much history behind this wall but unfortunately not having a guardian has caused me to miss out on many battles. I fly along the wall and see a ton of cars trying to get inside the wall. I fly along the cars and begin looking and scanning dead bodies. I meet the end of the line of cars and I get to the last body...then, I feel something as I look at the corpse...I finally found my guardian.

POV change, Guardian.

I open my eyes, gasping for air and staring at the blue sky. I sit up, and I notice my outfit. I am wearing a suit of flimsy cloth and it was a grey with some brown. I then go to feel my head but my hand it stopped by hitting some sort of plastic or metal material. I Was wearing some kind of helmet.

"guardian?" I hear a light voice say above me. I look up and see a floating object looking at me.

"Hello?" I say to it.

"You're alive! I can't believe it! Have been looking for you for a long time! I must notify my allies for a pick up!" The little object cheers. I hear him make distinct radio noise but I just try to hold my head. I close my eyes and just lay back down on the ground.

Time skip to 3:35 P.M.

I wake up in a room and in laying on a bed, still dressed in the clothes from earlier. I sit up in the blank room with only a door to exit. This seemed more like an interrogation room than a guest room. I get up and walk out of the room where I see 3 other people standing around a table. We appear to be in a small house and they were waiting for me. They turn to look at me and I notice something weird. One was wearing armor and had a blue skin tone with glowing eyes, one looked like a robot with a cloak of some sort, and the last one was a human woman who wore long purple robes.

"Hello guardian, I'm Zavala, this here is my friend Cayde and Ikora. We are the Vanguard" Zavala explains as he points first to the robot and then to the woman.

"well nice to meet you but what is going on?" I ask them.

"You Ma'am, are a dead woman alive again. Your ghost brought you back to fight the darkness which is pretty much evil aliens, interested?" Cayde answers. I nod in curiosity.

"You ma'am are what we call a titan. You are also a rare kind of Titan. I see solar light burns inside you" Zavala adds.

"What does this all mean?" I question them.

"Let me explain everything to you first before these two fill your head with random ideas" Ikora says. Cayde and Zavala roll their eyes. Ikora has me sit down at the table and then I begin to see the detail in the room that I hadn't noticed earlier. The floor was made of a mahogany looking wood. The walls were a dark brown to match the floor. The table we surrounded was a basic wooden table with a black table sheet over it. The room was basic and looked like a kitchen without all the appliances. The room I came from must have been some kind of weird bedroom.

"Okay Ikora we will let you explain" Cayde says rather depressingly. She nods at him as we sit at the table.

"Long ago guardian, humans lived happily enjoying their everyday lives. We were for the first time ever at peace with the whole world. Then one day a big white orb came to Earth. This orb possessed amazing power called light. This thing offered it's great power to us and we happily accepted it. Our technology became more advanced and humans became smarter. The world was becoming more advanced every hour. This did come at a price though. This white orb which we have called the Traveler has an enemy, the darkness. The darkness are monsters and aliens seeking to destroy our Traveler. In an attempt to fight back the Traveler made robots called ghosts forged from light. They were used to find humans who could use the power of light as a weapon" Ikora explains.

"Right which is where you come in. Your ghost has brought you back from the dead to fight for the Traveler" Zavala adds.

"And on top of that. He brought you back as a Titan" Cayde pipes in.

"What's a Titan?" I ask them.

"A Titan is one of 3 different guardians you can be. Titans are strong and tanky, destroying everything in their path. I'll be your mentor since I am a Titan as well" Zavala explains.

"But Titans aren't the only deadly ones. Hunters are just as well. Hunters are stealthy and lethal from a range. They can wipe out a whole army without being seen" Cayde adds.

"Last but not least there are the Warlocks. Warlocks play a tactical role, providing there mastery of the elements as a deadly weapon. Warlocks are strategic and very intelligent. Warlocks are usually the best for anything with their ability to provide extreme lethality from all ranges and their tactical thinking to avoid sticky situations" Ikora explains.

"Okay...so my main question is, why me?" I question then.

"Your ghost found a large source of power in your corpse. They looked into your history as a person and thought you were the perfect candidate!" Cayde explains.

"Pretty much..So what do you say? Ready to become a true warrior of the light?" Zavala asks me. I look down at my feet and inspect my white boots. I take a moment before looking up at them.

"Sure..I'll give this guardian thing a chance" I reply. They exhale, relieved I said I would do it.

"Okay good. What's your name then?" Ikora asks me. I think for a minute but can't remember anything of my past. I shrug and they give me a confused look.

"You don't have a name? Well that isn't going to fly. What do you want to be called?" Cayde laughs.

"Call me _" I reply. (You Choose!)

 **Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my first chapter of this epic take that will unfold. This is my first time writing something like this so I hope it will turn out well! I'm happy you are all joining me on this adventure and until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


	2. Training

**Welcome back everybody! I'm happy you came back to join me on another chapter of this unfolding story. Alright let's get right into the story!**

Chapter 2- Training

Cassie's POV, 9 A.M.

"Wake up guardian!" Zavala shouts as he storms Into my room. I roll over in my bed and groan.

"What time is it?" I mumble to him.

"It's 9 A.M. so we need to start training!" He exclaims. I let out a deep sigh and nod my head. He leaves the room and I get up out of bed. I stand there for a moment before moving. Just yesterday I was resurrected from the dead to fight some war in the future., I roll my eyes and open up my closet revealing my Titan armor. I suit up and meet Zavala outside my room.

"Okay so where do we start?" I ask him.

"Today we are going into the forest with other newbies to train. You will learn about your Sunbreaker abilities there" he responds. I sigh, still not fully aware of what the hell is going on. We leave the house that they are letting me stay in and start to head for the woods.

Half an hour later...

I stand in a line of Titans, prepared to demonstrate our powers. Everyone here seemed to be calm and understanding, almost like they knew what they were about to go through. "Hey" a voice pipes up next to me. I look to my left and see a manly figure standing before me. He was wearing armor almost identical to mine and didn't seem to have any friends yet.

"Hey" I reply. He looks at me without saying anything. "Uh what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Oh uh sorry my bad. You are just one of the few female Titans in existence right now" He excitedly says.

"Really? You mean there aren't any other girl Titans?" I ask.

"No there are. From what I heard theres only 15 or so left alive. Don't get me wrong there's been plenty of female Titans in the past but nowadays you don't see them much" He rexplains. I nod, understanding what he said.

"Well then...I guess I'm lucky then! By the way what's your name?" I question him.

"Yeah I guess. And my name is Johnny, I'm a Striker Titan and my light level is 45" He replies.

"Light level?" I curiously ask.

"It's a combination of your armor,weapons,and skill. It let's people know what kind of person you are" He explains. I nod and am cut off before I could say anything. We direct our attention to the shouting Titan infront of us.

"Alright Titans listen up! Today we are going to train in fist to fist combat so pair up with another person and wait for further instruction.

"Wanna be my partner?" Johnny asks. I nod and I can sense the smile behind his helmet. We all spread out and give each other enough room to practice.

"Okay so decide who will strike first. We will be testing one persons strength and the other persons defense in this exercise" Zavala explains. Johnny nods at me to strike him as hard as I can. Zavala blows a whistle and I bring my arm back ready to strike. As I begin to swing my arm forward and into Johnny's chest I feel my hand warm up. Suddenly I feel a rush of power go through to my hand and it ignites into flame. Johnny stands amazed at my power before getting hit and flying back a good foot or so. He lays on the ground squealing in flames as Zavala rushes over to put it out. When they manage to extinguish the flames and get Johnny on his feet, I realize that everyone is staring at me.

"what was that?" I hear someone whisper.

"Some kind of Solar attack?" Another whispers.

"Can't be. There are no Solar Titans around anymore!" Someone exclaims.

"Cassie, the ability you just used was Combustion" Zavala says as he approaches me.

"What does that mean? I don't get it" I reply.

"Does your right arm feel tired now after striking him?" He asks me.

"Yeah now that you mention it" I answer.

"When you use your abilities it consumes it's energy. In this case that was a full blast that drained the power from your right arm. Your arm will feel weak for awhile but when it feels better that means your Combustion is ready" Zavala explains.

"How do I keep myself from using Combustion?" I ask him.

"Instead of swinging with all your might swing a little lighter, Not so aggressively or fast . After you trigger Combustion you can swing as fast and hard as you want" He explains.

"Wait, so is she a...a Sunbreaker? The legendary Solar Titan?" Johnny asks him.

"Yes..she is the beginning of a new generation of Sunbreakers. She has much to learn but with time she will master the abilities and bend the power of Solar light to her will" Zavala says. He walks back to the middle of the area.

"Damn Cassie...you are definitely strong" Johnny adds.

"Alright everyone! Back to training!" Zavala shouts.

1 hour later..

We had just completed our training on dodging in a fist and now Zavala says we are moving on to the marksman part of training. A few people showed up minutes after he shouted that carrying sheets of metal with targets on them. We are ordered to line up 30 yards away from the metal and wait for further instruction. Johnny stood next to me and he seemed to be shaking. "Are you okay Johnny?" I ask him.

"Yeah just nervous. This is going to be my first time shooting a weapon" He explains.

"Don't be worried. I've never shot before either" I mention to him. Before he can react Zavala starts to shout again.

"Alright Titans! A weapon crate is located behind you. Pick a gun and shoot the metal sheet. Once you have shot one bullet lower you weapon and wait for further instruction" Zavala says. Everyone turns around and rushes for the crate besides me and Johnny. We wait till we are the last ones to grab a weapon. We walk up to the crate and two guns are left. One resembled a pistol but much larger, more like a Hand Cannon. The other looked like a basic machine gun.

"Which one do you want?" Johnny asks me. Stare at the two weapons for a minute and make my choice.

"I'll take the machine gun" I answer him. He nods and we collect our weapons and return to our position in line. The person to my left snickered as I got back in line.

"Did you really pick that thing?" He asks.

"Yeah why?" I question him.

"That's an Auto rifle from before the Collapse. That thing is ancient. I'll be surprised if it doesn't explode in your face" He says in a cocky tone.I roll my eyes and just think to myself "prick".

"Alright take aim Titans!" Zavala shouts. I bring my weapon up to my helmet and notice the sight is cracked on it. Now that I noticed it, the gun does look pretty old.

"Goodluck" the cocky dick says to my left.

"Fire!" Zavala shouts. Suddenly the area was crowded with the noise of gunfire for a spilt moment. I fire my weapon and feel the bullet leave through the barrel of the gun. The weapon recoils into my shoulder but I maintain myself. I lower my weapon I exhale.

"Nice" Johnny whispers over to me.

"Good job! Everyone is capable of shooting a gun. Now let's see who's the best..down to the firing range!" Zavala shouts. Everyone begins to move but me and Johnny are confused. We just follow the rest of the group down a gravel path that seemed to go on forever.

20 minutes later...

We reach the firing range and I feel exhausted. Johnny slowly walks up next to me with a confused look. He didn't seem tired at all. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm not use to physical activity that includes wearing armor that has no room to breathe" I reply. The inside of my suit was like a oven and I was cooking in it. I take off my helmet and breathe the fresh air.

"Wow" Johnny utters in astonishment. I look at him confused.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your brown hair is gorgeous. You have such a pretty face" He replies. I blush and roll my eyes.

"Shut up. Let's get going" I playfully respond. I put my helmet on after a few more seconds and we catch up with the rest of the group. We were standing infront of about 50 firing lanes which was a pretty big number considering there are only about 25 of us.

"Alright everyone! Pick a lane. We will put cans in each lane for you to shoot, But you only have one shot. You can't shoot till the person to your left has shot their bullet. Now go pick a lane! You have 30 seconds!" Zavala announces. He sure does like to test our aim with only letting us shoot one bullet. We line up quickly and prepare ourselves. Me and Johnny picked the last two lanes in the line just to see everyone else try this first.

"Goodluck" Johnny says to me. "You'll need it".

"Thanks but I got all the luck I need okay?" I laugh. Just like that gunfire began. I turn to look and see the first person in line made the shot. I also noticed it was that dick from earlier too. The next person fires and misses, and the next hits, and the next hits, and before you know it I had to shoot. I exhale and bring my weapon up. I put the can in the middle of my cracked sights. I feel myself shake and can see it in the gun as it jumps in my hands. I pull the trigger and let my bullet fly through the air. *DING* echos in my ears. I hit the can that was 30 yards away.

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it is a long one. This will conclude the first sag of training for Cassie. Next chapter is the real test. Is Cassie ready for her first mission? Until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


	3. Fireteam

**Welcome back everyone! I'm bringing you all another chapter of this fresh story and I hope you enjoy! This story is about to get good!**

Chapter 3-Fireteam

Cassie's POV, 6:26 P.M. One week after her first training..

I sit at the bar with Johnny laughing over some joke our friend Tod made. It was nice being able to meet Tod and Johnny from training and I'm happy I was able to make some friends in this world. While we chatted away our ghosts were talking and becoming friends too. I ask the bartender for another round and he slides it down the bar to me. Johnny and Tod were talking to my right as I sipped down the smooth alcohol. "What a great night so far" I mutter to myself. I hear the door creek as someone enters the bar. I keep sipping my drink as they sit down next to me on the left.

"Glad I found you Cassie. I hope you don't drink much because you are going on a mission tomorrow" He says. I look up at him and it was Zavala.

"Am I going with Johnny and Tod?" I ask him. He shakes his head and smiles.

"If you don't mind id like to show you your team" He replies. I nod curiously and we leave the bar. I waved goodbye to Tod and Johnny as I left and they said their goodbyes and goodlucks. Zavala leads me to the tower, somewhere I haven't been yet.

"Are we going up their?" I ask. He nods and calls his ship. We phase inside and fly up to the tower. It looks beautiful from up in the sky. Zavala lands us in the docking bay and we get out. He leads me over to a blonde hair lady who seemed to have been working on ships all day because of the oil on her. She was writing on a clipboard when Zavala walked up to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey what's up big guy. And who's your friend here?" She asks.

"This Is Cassie. She is one of my recruit Titans and she is here for her first mission" Zavala explains.

"Ah a newbie. You have a ship yet?" She asks me.

"No ma'am" I reply. She laughs a little.

"You don't need to be formal with me okay? Just relax. Before you leave for your mission stop by. I can hook you up with a ship. Also my name is Amanda" she says. I nod excitedly and say my thank you. Zavala Leeds me out of the ship dock and into a more open area. This open area held 4 medium size towers, a merchant, a gunsmith, and a small store that sells paint for weapons. It looked like a central hub for the Tower and right in the middle was a staircase leading down. Zavala motions for me to follow him down into the place below and I nod. as we walk down the stair case it splits into two small ones on the left and right. We go down the right staircase and to our left between the staircases stood a woman.

"Welcome back Zavala" She says.

"Hello Eris..what is it looking like on the Moon?" Zavala asks her.

"Hive activity deep below the Moons crust" She replies.

"Huh...what's new" Zavala mutters. We continue down and see the room channels into a hallway. To the left was a robot behind a desk working on a computer. To the right a man, tall and strong in white and orange armor. His helmet had horns on it even though one was partially destroyed.

"Zavala my friend! How are you?" He booms.

"I'm doing just fine Shaxx. How are the guardians looking in the Crucible?" Zavala asks him.

"Well since warlocks have gotten Stormtrance their rank has gone up in the Crucible. Titans are lacking a little but can recover. Hunters are in the middle of both. To shorten it up, Everyone is doing good!" Shaxx cheers.

"Good. We will have to sign up my newest Titan here for some Crucible" Zavala says.

"Of course! Whenever you think they are ready just send them on over to me" Shaxx replies. We nod and keep walking. We enter the main room at the end of the hall and see a mini staircase that leads to a huge table with a map on it. People to the left and right of the room were working with boxes and supplies. Standing around the table was Cayde and Ikora. They were both talking to some other guardians that looked quite different compared to me. Me and Zavala proceed down the staircase to meet everyone.

"Alright Cassie, meet your knew fireteam. The Hunter is Joe and this Warlock is Cody. You will need to learn to bond with them" Zavala informs me.

"You Shitting me right? A girl Titan on my team? Ugh" Cody sighs.

"Hey! Watch it young blood. Women are just as powerful as men, no matter the class" Ikora shouts at him.

"Hey, I'm Joe" the hunter says. He puts his hand out and I shake it.

"I'm Cassie" I reply. Cayde smiles at us.

"Looks like my newbie is more mature than Ikoras right Zavala?" Cayde laughs.

"Stop this predicament. You three are a fireteam and you must work together that's the end of it" Zavala bluntly states. Cody sighs and I shrug it off.

"So what's the mission?" I ask Zavala.

"We have a disturbance somewhere in the Cosmodrome. I'm picking up readings of Fallen activity. They must be doing some sort of ritual. We are sending you three in to handle the situation" Zavala answers.

"Fallen huh? Better than those gross ass Hive" Cody states.

"What are Fallen?" I ask.

"Oh god...has she never been on a mission?" Cody complains.

"The Fallen are a race of aliens who came here to take over our planet. Needless to say they are like space pirates that go around stealing and taking things" Joe explains.

"So when are we leaving?" Cody asks.

"6 A.M. so I suggest you get some sleep. We will stay connected through ghost transitions" Zavala states. We all nod and leave the room. I head back towards the ship dock and meet with the blonde haired woman Amanda.

"Hey there lovely. Need that ship huh?" She asks.

"Yes please" I leads me to the back of the hanger and shows me a basic ship that had a pointed rip and had big wings. It was a standard gray as well.

"Alright well you can take this one. She is newer than most so don't get her dirty. I assume you don't have a Sparrow either right?" I nod and she leads me into another part of the hangar that was hidden from most of the building. Inside is what looked like different hover bike vehicles.

"What are these again?" I ask.

"They are called Sparrows. You can ride them when you are in an area where your ghost can teleport it. You can have this one" she explains. She points to a gray colored Sparrow and nods."Let your ghost add it to his transmat list. It will be linked to him" She says. I put my palm out and see a white glow come out of my hand.

"On it!" Ghost exclaims as he shoots out of my armor. He scans the Sparrow and my helmet pops up an icon saying "Sparrow Linked" .

"Alright go do the same to the ship and head on home okay? You got a big day tomorrow" she laughs. I agree with here and head home.

 **Here you all go! Sorry it took forever to release this. I had it on the back burner and still kind of will but I will try to give you updates whenever I can okay? Okay. So until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


	4. Devils Lair

**Welcome back everyone! I hope this story is holding your interest because we are about to go on the first mission! Let's start this chapter up!**

Chapter 4-Devils Lair

Cassie's POV, 8:30 A.M.

Cosmodrome, Rocketyard.

I wait for my fireteam at the entrance to the building. It only took a few minutes for Joe to show up but it took Cody about 15 minutes. We stand next to the door, ready.

"Alright Guardians, continue inside and go through the building. I'll give you further instructions from there" Zavala speaks to us. We nod and walk into the building and up the staircase. Once we reach the top we head up another short staircase and walk down a hallway. To our left is a big open area with no way to get in. We continue down the hallway and down another staircase. We reach the bottom and go through a doorway to our right.

"Ah shit" Cody says. Ahead of us were a group a of Hive. We run and take cover behind some sort of box in the middle of the room.

"What do we do?" Joe asks.

"Get your weapons ready" Cody answers. I reach behind my back and bring out the old gun from training. I see Joe take out one of those Hand Cannons and Cody took out a pulse rifle.

"On three me and Cody will shoot from the sides. Joe you jump up on top of this thing and Shoot" I inform them.

"What? Why do I have the risky part?" He complains.

"1" I start.

"No wait this isn't fair" He exclaims.

"2" I say.

"I don't get any say in what I do?" He argues.

"3" I answer with. Me and Cody turn the corner and aim at our targets. We fire at them and I drop a smaller Hive. It squeals in pain as it's body disinagrates. I smile under neath my helmet and proceed to fire at a bigger Hive which had a sword.

"I got him!" Joe shouts. He jumps over the box and his body flashes with a bolt of lightning. Two electric blades appear in his hands as he runs at the Hive. They clash weapons. The Hive swings his sword but misses. Joe then sends 3 rapid slashes at the Hive before he flashes into a cloud of electricity. Joe proceeds to attack 3 more Hive with his ability before collapsing to the ground.

"Idiot.." Cody mutters. We rush over to Joe and drop the last few Hive.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine" Joe coughs. He sits up and shakes his head.

"What was all that about?" I ask him.

"I'm a Blade Dancer. I'm a type of hunter who uses Arc charged blades and speed to kill. That's my Super" He coughs up.

"We don't have time for this. Let's move" Cost rushes. We get Joe on his feet and walk down a staircase leading into a massive room. We walk pass some ledges and catwalks into the front middle of the room. To our left was another doorway.

"Go through their guardians" Zavala informs us. We walk through the doorway and past some open area in the building. We continue through till we reach the wide open area that seemed to have buildings surrounding it. A small building infront of us is where we take cover for a moment. We sit down for moment and rest.

"Oh shit" Cody states. He was looking out the window at an alien ship which I could assume was Fallen. On the bottom was a huge spider looking tank that it was dropping right infront of where we needed to go.

"What is that?" I ask as I stare blankly.

"It's called a Walker Tank. I haven't fought one so I have no idea what it can do" Cody states.

"Hey uh, Guardians! Aim for it's armor plated legs okay? And uh, when it's neck opens, shoot it" Cayde chimes in. We all look at each other and nod.

"Well okay...let's get moving" I state. I get up and leave the building and go around the right side of this open area. To the right was what seemed to be a place where I could shoot his legs. I see Cody and Joe taking the route to left which is pretty open but has it's cover. I climb up a mound of snow and into this torn out part of a building. I reach the end of it's hallway where I have a clear shot of it's legs. I open fire and the Walker begins to turn to me. I keep firing at the moving legs until a red laser shined onto my body. I see the huge cannon on the top begin to shine red. I turn around and bolt away, missing the blast by only a few feet. More gunshots can be heard. Joe and Cody must be shooting now. I turn around and peek out of the hallway. Just then Cody is hit with a blast from the Walker.

"Cody!" I shout from across the battlefield. I see Joe rush over to him and pull him to cover. I see Cody's ghost pop out of him, signaling his death.

"No!" Joe shouts. He falls to his knees and looks at Cody's body. Suddenly his body burst into flames. Two fire wings pop out of his back and he stretches.

"Miss me?" Cody laughs. I sigh with relief, still not understanding how he did that. I shrug it off and fire at the Walker.

Time skip, 10 minutes later...

The Walker exposes it's neck again and we focus fire it. The machine explodes into a cloud of fire and we cheer. I run over to Cody and Joe across the field and hug them. "We did it!" I cheer.

"Guardians, we are picking up a high Fallen activity ahead. Proceed with caution" Zavala radios us. Our celebration is cut short because of his message.

"So Cody. How did you die and come back to life?" Joe asks. I stop hugging them, feeling embarrassed.

"Well I'm a Sunsinger. My Super is to resurrect me from a fatal attack. The downside is I can only use it once every hour" He explains. I exhale with happiness. We continue into the building and eventually reach two huge doors.

"Alright Guardians. The Fallen are on the other side of that door. So be ready" Zavala informs us. The door slowly opens and we see Fallen on their knees, praying to some kind of purple ball floating. "That's Septiks Guardians! Take him out!" Zavala radios. We exchange glances and open fire on the Fallen. They drop easily and as they do, we see Septiks charge himself up. We begin to focus fire on his eye as he teleports backwards. We take cover in the square arena by hiding behind two crates in the middle. We shoot when we can which isn't too much. I see a Fallen ship fly overhead and drop off troops to my right. A big Fallen with two swords begins to charge towards us.

"Big got over here!" I shout to my fireteam. They look my way and blast down the Fallen.

"That was a Captian. They usually lead a pack of Fallen" Joe informs me. I nod and get back to fighting Septiks.

15 minutes later...

Septiks shot purple explosives at us and we continued to dodge them. We put in some fire on him till he teleports right next to us. He begins to shoot at Cody and Joe who were already weak. I feel a sudden rush of energy flow through me. I rush over by their side and stand infront of them.

"What are you doing Cassie? The blast will kill you!" Cody shouts.

"No it won't" I reply. They scream for me to move but I just ignore them. Just then Septiks sends his deadly blast at me and I absorb the blast. As I absorb it I feel my body grew increasingly hot, as if someone was putting hot embers on me. I burst into flames and feel something appear in my hand. It was a flaming hammer! The fire inside me grew and I threw the Hammer at Septiks. I feel another hammer appear at my hip as the other one hits Septiks. I continue to hurl hammers until he blows up into a cloud of ash. I stand, astonished of my own ability. I fall to my knees, the flames have gone out now. I fall to the ground and black out.

 **There you go! Another chapter to this story which I am enjoying so far! Well, until next time everyone. BUH BYE!**


End file.
